ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Cross Tag Battle
Cartoon Cross Tag Battle is an upcoming crossover fighting game with the collaboration of Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, and Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts in 2027, the game will still feature JoJo Siwa and Nick Cannon. There are other collaborations from other shows for the fan service. Game The game allows you to lay as any character from the series. Story When three worlds collided, it becomes a big crossover. Characters This roster will have about the number of characters, *This symbol (*) requires unlockable. *This symbol (#) requires DLC. ''Nickelodeon Cartoon Network Disney Kingdom Hearts Guest Characters (DLC) Stages Nickelodeon * Krusty Krab/Goo Lagoon (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dimmsdale/Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Frycade (Sanjay & Craig) * Amity Park (Danny Phantom) * Swellview (Henry Danger) * Loud House (The Loud House) Cartoon Network * Land of Ooo/Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time) * Elmore/Elmore Junior High (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Jump City (Teen Titans Go!) * Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) * Beach City (Steven Universe) * Lakewood Plaza (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) Disney * Mouseton/Duckberg (Mickey Mouse/Ducktales) * Corona (Tangled) * San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) * Danville (Phineas and Ferb) * Mewni (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Ampbibia (Amphibia) Kingdom Hearts * Destiny Islands * Traverse Town * Dive to the Heart * Keyblade Graveyard * Twilight Town * End of the World Trivia * This game is referenced to the ''Tekken Tag Tournament series, Marvel vs. Capcom 3/''Punch-Out!!! (Wii)'' graphics, Naruto Shippuden Ninja Storm series for control schemes. * Nick Cannon and JoJo Siwa will be featured in the game. Category:2020s Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Video games Category:Three Lionhearted Kats Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Fairly OddParents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Planet Sheen Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Danny Phantom Category:Rocket Power Category:Adventure Time Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Steven Universe Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Kabuki Akiyama Z Category:Mega Celestial Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Henry Danger Category:Sprucia and Gilli Category:Viola the Approved Pop Star Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Big City Greens Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Descendants Category:Tangled Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:2027 Category:2020 video games Category:2020s American television series Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:Ben 10 Category:Gravity Falls Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Mega Celestial Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Bunsen is a Beast Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Infinity Train Category:Unikitty! Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Power Rangers Category:DuckTales Category:Star Wars Category:We Bare Bears Category:Regular Show Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Clarence Category:Transformers Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Summer Camp Island Category:Craig of the Creek Category:Apple & Onion Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Generator Rex Category:The Loud House Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Knight Squad Category:Nexo Knights Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Nick Games Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai-Namco Games Category:Namco Bandai Games Category:Square-Enix Category:Square Enix Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 5 Category:Xbox Two Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:LazyTown Category:Dynascions Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Code Medic